Apology
by Dianzu
Summary: [ oneshot ] Boboiboy hanya ingin meminta maaf pada Fang. [ fangboy/gs!boboiboy ]


**APOLOGY**

 **Pair :**

 **Fang x Boboiboy (fem)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Karakter Boboiboy bukan punya saya, saya hanya meminjam untuk kelancaran ff abal-abal ini.**

 **Warn! GS, OOC, TYPO, AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Air jatuh setetes demi setetes dari langit. Langit menampakkan cuaca yang gelap hari ini. Terlihat kilatan petir dari langit yang kelam.

Seorang pemuda dengan surai rambut ungu sedang memandang langit yang gelap dari balkon apartement nya.

Ia menyesap sedikit demi sedikit kopi hangatnya, lalu kembali menatap langit yang gelap.

Matanya menatap tajam langit tersebut, seakan ingin menggapainya. Ia mengambil handphone berwarna hitam di sisi kanannya.

Pemuda bersurai raven itu memencet beberapa tombol, lalu menaruh handphone nya kembali.

Ia terlihat cemas, hatinya gelisah. Ia kembali mengambil handphone mahalnya lalu menelpon seseorang.

Telponnya tidak diangkat. Ia mendengus kesal sekarang.

"Kau kemana sih?!"

Pemuda itu pun bangkit dari duduknya lalu masuk kedalam apartement. Ia mengambil jaket serta kunci mobil miliknya.

"Awas saja jika kau berbohong padaku, Boboiboy." ucap pemuda tersebut lalu keluar dari apartement nya.

.

.

.

.

"Yaya, kau harus membantuku." ucap gadis berambut panjang hitam yang sedang memohon kepada temannya.

Yaya yang tidak tega melihat sahabatnya pun memilih mengalah, "Huft, aku harus apa Boboiboy?!"

"Tolong rahasia kan ini dari Fang. Aku tidak mau dia tahu soal ini, kumohon Yaya. Kau adalah sahabatku," kini Boboiboy kembali memohon kepada Yaya.

Yaya yang sebenarnya ingin sekali memberitahukan kejadian ini kepada Fang pun mengurungkan niatnya, ia tidak tega melihat Boboiboy yang terus merengek kepadanya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada Fang." ucap Yaya mengalah.

Boboiboy yang mendengar ucapan Yaya pun memeluknya erat, "Terima kasih Yaya, aku menyayangimu."

Yaya yang dipeluk sangat erat pun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah.

"Cepat atau lambat, kau harus menceritakan semuanya pada Fang, Boboiboy." ucap Yaya.

Boboiboy tersenyum pilu, "Tentu, aku hanya ingin mencari waktu yang tepat."

.

.

.

.

Setelah bertemu dengan Yaya, Boboiboy pun memilih untuk pulang kerumah.

"Kau darimana Boboiboy?", ucap seorang pemuda dengan nada beratnya.

Boboiboy tertegun, ia sangat familiar dengan suara ini. Suara yang selalu membuat jantungnya memberontak.

"F-fang?" Boboiboy terkejut melihat Fang yang sudah berdiri didepan rumahnya. Boboiboy dapat menebak jika Fang sedang marah padanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telpon dariku?" tanya Fang, ia berjalan mendekati gadis kesayangannya.

"A-anu, itu tadi aku-"

"Jangan bohong, Boboiboy. Kau tahu kan aku ini tidak suka dibohongi?", tangan Fang terulur untuk menyentuh tengkuk Boboiboy.

Boboiboy hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak pandai berbohong. Tapi, ia juga tidak berani untuk berbicara.

Fang menarik gadis kesayangannya kedalam pelukannya, "Jangan pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Boboiboy membalas pelukan sang kekasih erat, "Aku hanya bertemu dengan Yaya tadi."

"Oh." Fang pun kembali memeluk Boboiboy.

Fang sangat suka bau tubuh gadisnya, sangat manis seperti permen.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Boboiboy melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baru saja." Fang menatap dalam manik mata Boboiboy.

"Ayo masuk, akan kubuatkan sup hangat untukmu." ucap Boboiboy menggandeng lengan kekar Fang.

"Baiklah," jawab Fang.

.

.

.

.

"Boboiboy," panggil wanita dengan kacamata bulatnya.

"Ada apa, Ying?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Apa kau yakin ingin menyembunyikan hal ini dari Fang?" tanya Ying.

Boboiboy yang sedang membaca buku pun menatap wajah Ying, "Aku tidak ingin membuatnya jadi kepikiran."

"Tapi hal ini sangat serius, Boboiboy! Kau tahu kan jika Fang paling tidak suka dibohongi?!" kini Ying mulai meninggikan suaranya.

Boboiboy tersenyum, ia tahu ini keputusan yang salah. Tapi, ia tidak ingin sang kekasih sedih.

Boboiboy menghampiri Ying, "Ying, kumohon mengertilah. Aku hanya tidak ingin Fang sedih."

Ying menatap Boboiboy, ia menahan tangis.

"Boboiboy, aku menyayangimu. Aku bahkan sudah menganggapmu sebagai kakakku sendiri." kini Ying menundukkan kepalanya.

Boboiboy kembali tersenyum, ia memeluk gadis keturunan Cina tersebut. Ying pun membalas pelukan wanita berambut panjang tersebut.

"Tolong, rahasiakan hal ini dari Fang."

.

.

.

.

 _'Aku tidak tahu ini pilihan yang tepat atau tidak. Tapi, semua ini kulakukan agar kau tidak sedih. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis, Fang.'_

"Boboiboy, apa kau siap?" tanya Yaya.

Boboiboy memejamkan matanya sebentar, wanita itu tersenyum, "Ya, aku siap. Apapun yang terjadi."

Yaya dan Ying hanya bisa tersenyum pilu, bagaimana pun juga mereka harus mendukung pilihan Boboiboy.

"Ying..."

"Hmm?"

"Fang sangat beruntung mendapatkan Boboiboy."

Ying menatap lurus, "Ya, Fang memiliki cinta Boboiboy dan juga hatinya."

"Ini menyakitkan,"

.

.

.

.

Fang baru saja menjalani operasi. Para sahabat pun datang untuk menjenguknya. Kini di ruangan Fang hanya ada sahabat terdekatnya yaitu Gopal, Ying, dan Yaya. Sahabatnya sudah lengkap sekarang, tapi ada seseorang yang sedaritadi Fang tunggu kehadirannya.

Boboiboy.

"Eum, Fang?" panggil gadis keturunan Cina dengan kacamata bulatnya.

Fang pun menoleh kearah Ying, "Ada apa? Oh ya apa kalian melihat Boboiboy?"

Semuanya terdiam. Tidak berani menatap wajah Fang yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Hei, kalian semua kenapa? Dimana kekasihku?"

Sekali lagi, tidak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaan Fang.

"Fang.." kini Ying memberanikan diri menatap wajah Fang. Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis, ia kemudian menyentuh tangan Fang yang masih dililit oleh infus.

"Maafkan aku, Fang." Ying berucap sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Fang menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Minta maaf apa? Kita kan baik-baik saja."

Ying tidak bisa menahan air matanya, bulir-bulir air mata pun keluar dari kelopak matanya. Fang yang bingung pun mengangkat wajah Ying.

"Eh? Kenapa kau menangis, Ying?" Fang terkejut saat melihat wajah Ying yang sudah banjir air mata.

Ying pun memeluk tubuh Fang, "Maaf Fang, tapi sebenarnya..."

.

.

.

.

Fang berlari menuju suatu ruangan. Ia tak memperdulikan tali infus yang ia cabut dengan paksa. Langkahnya lurus menuju sebuah ruangan yang ia tuju.

 _CLAK_

Fang membuka sebuah kamar. Kamar yang digunakan untuk menaruh mayat. Fang berlari untuk menemukan sosok yang sangat dicintainya.

"BOBOIBOY!"

Matanya menatap tak percaya sosok yang tergeletak diatas kasur. Bibirnya sudah pucat pasi, dan matanya tertutup.

"BOBOIBOY! KENAPA? KENAPA KAU MENYUMBANGKAN HATIMU PADAKU?!"

Fang mengguncang-guncang bahu Boboiboy berharap sang kekasih masih hidup. Ying, Gopal, dan Yaya pun berlari menghampiri Fang yang sudah menangis.

"Fang..." Ying berusaha menenangkan Fang.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku?! Dasar _brengsek!_ " Fang marah. Ia marah sekali sekarang.

"Fang, ini adalah permintaan Boboiboy." kini Yaya berusaha menenangkan Fang.

Fang masih menangis, ia memegang erat tangan Boboiboy yang sudah dingin.

"Fang.." Gopal datang menghampiri Fang, "Boboiboy ingin kau hidup lebih lama. Dia tahu kau memiliki kanker hati, dan Boboiboy ingin menyumbangkan hatinya padamu."

Fang semakin terisak mendengar ucapan Gopal, "Fang dengarkan aku. Kau kira aku setuju dengan keputusan sepihak Boboiboy?! Kami sudah melarangnya berkali-kali! Tapi dia tetap nekad, Fang. Itu karena dia sangat mencintaimu!" kini Ying memegang kedua bahu Fang.

Fang menatap Ying yang masih menangis, ia kemudian terduduk lesu diatas lantai. Menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Boboiboy, aku sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

Setelah pemakaman Boboiboy, Fang tetap berada di makam sang kekasih. Matanya tak berhenti menatap gundukan tanah yang berada dihadapannya.

"Fang, sebaiknya kau pulang." ucap Gopal menyentuh pundak Fang.

Fang menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku nanti saja."

Gopal yang mengerti pun mengangguk. "Fang, ini titipan dari Boboiboy untukmu." ucap Yaya memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna putih kepada Fang.

Fang menatap amplop putih itu, lalu menerimanya. "Terima kasih, Yaya."

"Apa kau ingin ditemani, Fang?"

"Tidak Ying, kalian pulang saja. Aku ingin berdua bersama Boboiboy sekarang."

Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal pun mengangguk. Lalu meninggalkan Fang sendirian di area makam. Fang membuka amplop putih yang diberikan Yaya tadi, lalu membacanya.

 _Teruntuk Fang._

 _Hai, Fang! Jika kau membaca surat ini, itu artinya aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Kuharap kau akan melanjutkan hidupmu dengan tenang. Fang, sekarang kau tidak perlu merasa sakit lagi dengan kanker hatimu. Dan, kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku soal ini?! Aku ini kekasihmu Fang! Kau selalu bilang kepadaku untuk tidak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu diantara kita. Tapi, kau malah menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini dariku. Fang, maaf aku tidak memberitahumu kalau aku akan mendonorkan hatiku padamu. Tapi, jika aku melakukannya kau pasti tidak akan setuju. Aku sudah berusaha mencari orang yang bersedia untuk menyumbangkan hatinya padamu, tapi tidak ada. Bahkan sepertinya aku sudah membuat Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal sedih. Haha, sepertinya hatiku memang ditakdirkan untuk dirimu. Kau memiliki hatiku sekarang Fang, kau dari dulu memang sudah memiliki hatiku. Maaf, maaf, maaf. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan. Maaf Fang sudah tidak jujur padamu._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Fang._

 _-Boboiboy-_

Fang menutup kertas putih tersebut, ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Seakan mengerti perasaan Fang, langit pun terlihat mendung, tidak ada kicauan burung.

"Boboiboy, maaf aku tidak jujur padamu dari awal."

Fang menatap makam Boboiboy dengan pandangan sendu.

Fang berusaha untuk tersenyum, "Maaf Boboiboy. Tapi, hatimu akan selalu bersama denganku. Akan kujaga hatimu baik-baik, karena hatimu hanya milikku seorang.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/n :**

 **Ohayou minna~ ini ff pertama saya untuk fandom Boboiboy :)) ff ini sebenernya terinspirasi dari lagu iKON - Apology.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih, mungkin ff ini gak ngefeel sama sekali. Ya, saya kurang jago bikin ff angst :'v.**

 **Terima kasih semua, karena sesungguhnya komen kalian adalah penyemangat saya untuk menulis ff :))**

 **-levieren225**


End file.
